


Quiddity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [337]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: quiddity: noun; kwid-i-tee; the quality that makes a thing what it is, the essential nature of a thingFrom Dictionary.comQuiddity, with its conflicting senses, “the essential nature of a thing” and “a trifling nicety of subtle distinction,” ultimately comes from the Medieval Latin noun quidditās (stem quidditāt-), literally “whatness,” formed from the Latin interrogative pronoun quid “what” and the abstract noun suffix –itās, the source via Old French –ité of the English suffix –ity. Quiddity entered English at the end of the 14th century.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Words, Words, Words [337]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344906
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	Quiddity

If someone ever asked him what it was about the man who snored contentedly against his shoulder that set logic and his mind at odds with each other on a regular basis, he wasn't sure he could ever come up with a satisfactory answer. 

From the moment they had crossed paths, he saw past the seemingly average facade he presented to the world, to the barely concealed rage that was tempered with a desire to heal that same world. 

But even deeper, he found someone who wished to find his place, and someone to share it with. Someone who could see past the broken bits, and show him to himself, remind him who he had once thought he could be. 

"Hmmmphhh...?"

"Sorry."

"Tha's okay, what's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just thinking."

"Obviously."

"About you."

"What about me?" John asked quietly.

"Your quiddity."

"My whatiddy?"

"Your essence. What makes you, you."

"Ah. Come up with anything?"

"Working on it."

"Wake me when you figure it out, hmmm?" He mumbled as he pulled the covers tightly around himself and settled back against Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock snorted, then kissed his hair and stared up at the ceiling, then back down at the man in his arms, and realized how little it actually mattered if he could solve the singular mystery of John Watson. In fact, as he drifted off to sleep, he knew all too well that sometimes in unraveling a mystery, one could dull the shine of the treasure, and he decided to leave well enough alone.


End file.
